


Not One of Us

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey! Could you do angst where the reader is the winchesters half sister from one of Johns flings and Dean hates her guts because she taints the memory of his mom but Sam likes her. She always tries to get deans approval but it never works and she breaks down and asks why he hates her so much and he yells and she runs away. Sam goes after her and maybe in the end Dean agrees to give her a chance? Thanks! I love your tumblr! So good!





	Not One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey! Could you do angst where the reader is the winchesters half sister from one of Johns flings and Dean hates her guts because she taints the memory of his mom but Sam likes her. She always tries to get deans approval but it never works and she breaks down and asks why he hates her so much and he yells and she runs away. Sam goes after her and maybe in the end Dean agrees to give her a chance? Thanks! I love your tumblr! So good!

Shaking, your hands pulled out the number that had been tucked away in your wallet for two years. You licked your lips and dialed it before pulling your cell phone against your ear. You were waiting to hear the voice that you hadn’t heard in about a year. Your father’s. He had come around as often as he could, and made sure to always send you letters at least once a month. They had stopped about six months ago, but he had written that something had happened, and he wanted to protect you. It hurt, but you understood.

“Hello?” A man’s voice answered. It wasn’t your father.

“I-is John there?” You tried to hide the fact that you were crying.

You heard movement. “John died.”

Inhaling sharply, you shook your head. “When?”

“Six months ago.” The man said. “Who is this?” His voice didn’t sound pleased.

“I’m his daughter, Y/N. He- he told me to ever call if I was in trouble.” You wiped your cheek. “Do you know if Bobby is still alive?” 

There was a long pause. “John didn’t _have_ any daughters.” He snapped, obviously angry.

“Well, seeing as my father is John Winchester, he must have kept my existence from whoever you are.” You sighed.

“I’m his _son_.” The man snapped.

You knew that you had brothers, he had shown you pictures. “Is this Dean? Or Sam?” You asked, wondering who you were talking to.

“Where are you?”

Looking around, you let out a choked sob. You were sitting in your basement, hiding. There hadn’t been any sound from upstairs in awhile, and that was the only reason you called the number. You’d explained to Dean where you were, and he was only a couple hours away. He told you to stay put. Yeah, where were you gonna go? Certainly not out there.

You must have nodded off, because you were woken up by the sound of crashing. Blinking, you saw you were still in your hiding spot. “Y/N?!” This was a different voice than on the phone. You held your breath, hoping that whoever attacked your mother wasn’t in the house. Namely, the man calling for you. “My name is Sam. Dean sent me.”

Taking a deep breath, you slid out of your hiding spot and stood up. Your clothes were covered in blood and there were streaks on your face from crying. His eyes widened when he saw you. “C-can we get out of here?” You were shaking. You weren’t sure if it was because you were a bit cold, scared, or in shock.

Sam pulled off his coat and put it around your shoulders. “Come on. Dean’s in the car.” He said gently. “Do you know what happened?”

“I just got back from visiting my aunt. It’s summer vacation, and I decided to go there this year instead of staying home. It was a spur of the moment thing.” You tried avoiding looking around upstairs. “I got back this morning. I figured that…that mom was just at work. I dropped my stuff off in my room and took a quick shower. When I came downstairs to get something to eat- I found her. I freaked, went to check on her. She was cold. Ever since I was little, I was told that if something like that happened, I _needed_ to call my dad. And, if I couldn’t reach him, Uncle Bobby.” He looked sad. “A couple years ago, he gave me a number that he said he’d keep just in case. It’s been in my wallet since. I ran upstairs for it, and my phone. I heard something, and I panicked. I went and hid in the basement.” Stepping out into the afternoon sun, you couldn’t even enjoy the heat on your skin.

“When’s the last time you saw him?” He asked gently as you neared the car.

You thought. “About a year ago. He came for my fifteenth birthday.” You smiled sadly. “He came to my little party, had a ’ _talk_ ’ with the boy I liked, and then me, him, and mom, went out for dinner.” You were now standing next to a shiny black car. “He still wrote, though. At least once a month, until six months ago. A couple letters before they stopped he wrote that he was going to stop to protect me.”

Sam gave you a sympathetic smile. “Come on. I’ll go get some of your things for you. Is there anything you want me to look for?”

“My jewelry box. In the top little compartment, there’s a locket. It has an engraving on it. That, and a photo album on my book shelf.”

He opened the back door of the car and let you slide in. Dean didn’t look at you, or say anything. The air in the car was full of tension.

In the two hours it took you to get back to the motel they had been staying at, Dean had not said one word to you. Hadn’t looked in your direction, nothing. Once there, Sam told you to get cleaned up and handed you the bag that he’d managed to stuff full of your clothes. Your locket was once again around your neck, containing a picture of your parents.

* * *

Six months had passed. Although, to you it felt like an eternity. Dean never warmed up to you. Hell, he would barely speak to you. You cried yourself to sleep every night. You’d lost both your parents in one day, and your older brother hated you.

Sam and Dean returned from a hunt, and Sam smiled at you. You and Sam were close. He’d accepted you with open arms. Bobby had confirmed your story, and had hugged you a bit too tight when he saw you. Said last time he saw you you were in diapers, and then after that, just pictures. It made you happy that John had spoken of you to him, but it only fueled the hatred that Dean felt for you.

“Hi, guys. Hunt go okay?” You tried to be in a good mood, but you could tell by looking at you that it was an act.

Sam smiled at you. “Yeah, how was school?” He had enrolled you in an online school so you wouldn’t fall behind, and you didn’t have to attend the local high school.

“I got an A on my English paper.” You grinned, as writing was something that you enjoyed.

“Good for you.” Dean muttered sarcastically as he walked by. Your grin fell. You couldn’t say your heart broke, by now it was more like opening an old wound.

Sam groaned, hating that this was how Dean treated you. “Sorry about him.” Sam sighed.

You shook your head. “It’s okay. Go relax, and I’ll start dinner.”

You made a quick and easy dinner, and spent the rest of the time making a pie. Not that you even knew how, but following directions couldn’t be too hard, right? Dean smelled when it was cooking and came into the kitchen, frowning. You had made a huge mess. “What the hell?”

Looking at him, you bit your lip. “I, uh, wanted to make you a pie.”

“Look at this place!” He snapped, making you jump.

“I…I plan to clean it up…” You said, your voice weak.

Dean shook his head and stormed off. This was yet another failed attempt to get on his good side. You had washed Baby, you had cleaned the bunker once while they were on a hunt, you had taken on most of the cooking, and now this. The pie still had a good half an hour, so you followed him.

You found him in the library with Sam. “Sam, can I talk to Dean, please?” Sam looked between the two of you and sighed when Dean rolled his eyes. He left anyone, kissing the top of your head as he went by. “Dean?” He grunted that he heard you. “Why? Why do you hate me so much?”

He got up, crossing his arms over his chest. “We’ve lived our whole lives, just the two of us. And here you come, expecting for us to just take you in. _Why_? Because my father couldn’t keep it in his pants?” You teared up. “All his talk about wanting to avenge my mother, and _instead_ , he was out sleeping around. Never mentioned you at all. Made it seem like my mother was the only one for him.” It was clear that he was pissed. “That’s a slap in the face to my mother’s memory. You may have my father’s blood, but you are _no_ Winchester.” He was so angry that he was starting to cry himself.

Turning, you walked out of the room, slowly picking up speed. You rushed past Sam, slamming your bedroom door and locking it. Sam went to the living room just for Dean to tell him to leave him alone.  You grabbed your bag, throwing everything you could into it. If you weren’t wanted, fine. As soon as you knew they were asleep, you were gone.  

You heard the timer go off for the pie, but ignored it. After a few minutes, it stopped, and you knew that Sam likely took it out. At least Dean liked one of his siblings. Sam tried to talk to you, but you ignored him, hiding in your room, crying.

As the clock hit one in the morning, you hadn’t heard any movement from outside your room for some time. You quickly scribbled a note and left it on your pillow.

_I’m sorry I’m not a proper Winchester. I’m sure your mother was lovely. Sam- thank you. For everything. I loved having you as a big brother. Dean…I wish we could have gotten along. I tried. I hope that things work out for you. You got your wish. I’m gone, and I won’t be back._

_-Y/N_

Of course, you knew this was probably a really stupid move. You didn’t care. You slipped through the halls of the bunker, and out the front door. You’d have to go on foot, but you’d manage. Sam wouldn’t wake up until around six for his run, Dean around ten. Dean wouldn’t bother coming to check on you, and Sam wouldn’t until around eleven, probably. That gave you plenty of time to hitch a ride somewhere.

* * *

The next morning, Dean went about his life as usual, acting as if his temper hadn’t taken over yesterday. Sam, however, wanted nothing more than to shake Dean and tell him to apologize. He wasn’t wasting his breath, however.

Come noon, he was starting to worry. He went to your room and knocked. Getting no answer, he tried the door. It opened, and he walked in. His face fell. Sam walked over to your bed and picked up the note, his jaw clenching.

Sam stormed through the bunker to Dean. He dropped the note in front of him without stopping. He had to find you. You were a sixteen year old girl, without money, and Winchester blood. That wouldn’t end well.

Dean looked at the paper, confused for a moment, before picking it up and reading it. He had mixed feelings, but knew that Sam would be on the hunt for you.

* * *

Come three that morning, your legs were killing you. Living in a remote area, there had been no cars. You were starting to feel like an idiot. An idiot for leaving with them. An idiot for thinking you could feel anything like a family. An idiot for not calling a cab during the day. But, there you were.

You slipped into the woods and found a spot that seemed well covered and curled up there. Using your bag as a pillow, you nodded off, curled in the fetal position.

Sleep didn’t last too long, however. You woke up right after dawn, groaning. You were sore, and a bit cold. Getting up, you grabbed your bag and took a deep breath. Once back on the road, you continued on, hoping that a car would pass.

Your stomach was yelling at you, as you hadn’t even thought to grab food. That was something you would deal with later.

Around one, you finally heard a car. Sighing, you stuck out your thumb, hoping they were nice enough to stop. Hearing them pull up, you smiled and turned to the car. Your smile fell. “Come on, Y/N. Come home.” Sam pleaded, getting out.

“ _No_ , Sam. He hates me. He made it _perfectly_ clear that I’m not wanted.” You shook your head, crying when he took you in his arms.

He rubbed your back. “He’ll come around. I want you there.” He said, his lips against the top of your head. “You’ve got to be starving. Come on, lunch is on me.”

You looked up at him and nodded, wiping a tear from your cheek.

* * *

When you got back to the bunker, Dean came out. You stayed behind Sam, waiting for him to start yelling again. Sam shot him a look telling him that he better be nice. Dean took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m…sorry.” Your eyes went wide. “I shouldn’t take this out on you. It’s not your fault.” You gave him a small smile. “I’ll try to be a better brother.” His voice was soft.

Moving around Sam, you gave Dean a quick hug. “You can start by eating that pie I made you!” You tried to lighten the mood up.

He smirked. “Sweetheart, that things half gone.”

* * *

 **Tagging** :


End file.
